Mistletoe
by Neko Oni
Summary: IchiHitsu. Ichigo teaches Hitsugaya what happens when you stand under the mistletoe.


I wanted to post this earlier, but Christmas this year has been crazy; too much to do and not enough time to do it all, but somehow it all got done though I lost some sanity along the way.

But I'm back and I bring you a cup of Ichi Hitsu X-mas Cheer!

SUMMARY: Ichigo teaches Hitsugaya what happens when he stands under the mistletoe.

NOTES: Ichi and Hitsu are in an established relationship

WARNINGS: yaoi (of course!), possible OOC, but I tried to keep them IC

DISCLAIMER: I no own Bleach and am making no moola off of this. (Though I'd dearly love to get an original novel published and become a world-famous author. Or win the lottery.)

PAIRING: Ichigo x Hitsugaya aka IchiHitsu

MISTLETOE

by Neko Oni

Hitsugaya eyed the plastic ball of dark green leaves and white berries hung from the archway between the dining room and the living room with disdain, his soft pink lips curled in a sneer. "That's just stupid. What desperate moron thought to hang a plant from the ceiling so people would have to kiss you?"

Ichigo stared in exasperation at the pretty, petite shinigami and wondered how Matsumoto put up with him. "Oi, don't you ever use your heart instead of your head, Toshiro?"

The large, sea foam green eyes he loved so much turned from the ball of fake mistletoe to glower at him with withering contempt. "And become a blithering idiot like you and Matsumoto?"

The ryoka felt his cheeks flush. Really, why couldn't the uptight little icicle just let loose for once and enjoy himself without putting up a fight? "At least we know how to lighten up and have fun. Other people do, too."

"Since when do *you* lighten up, Mr. Scowly-pants?" The word slipped out of Hitsugaya's mouth before he could stop himself. He flushed in embarrassment

as soon as he realized what he said.

"Mr. Scowly-pants?" One orange eyebrow raised in question. Ichigo watched as a pink blush blossomed on those baby cheeks and long, inky lashes lowered over the aqua glare.

"That's what Kuchiki-san calls you." He mumbled.

"Byakuya?"

"Rukia you numbskull!"

Ichigo's face twisted into a grimacing scowl. "Ah. She has no room to talk."

"She has a point, though. You scowl a lot. And you're stupid, annoying, and loud."

Chocolate eyes narrowed. "Yeah, love you too."

At the angry scowl, Hitsugaya sighed heavily and uncrossed his arms. He came over to his tall, lanky boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist. He laid his head on Ichigo's chest, too short to reach his shoulder. Hitsugaya sighed again in resignation. "I'm sorry, you stupid berry. I still don't see the point of the stupid mistletoe, though."

Ichigo muffled his laughter in a snort. Even in apologies, his sweet yukihime was insulting. He wrapped his long arms automatically around the lithe, little body of his lover. With both of their strong, stubborn personalities, their road of romance was often rocky and bridged with many fights, but they were learning how to dance together without stepping on each other's toes.

Ichigo was working on patience and Hitsugaya on opening up and letting Ichigo into his private world few were privileged enough to ever see.

The strawberry bent low, kissing the top of his head in acceptance and apology. He nuzzled the thick, fluffy and snowy spikes and inhaled the soft scent of snow covered lilies. "Then let me show you, Shiro-chan." His mouth was next to Hitsugaya's ear, warm breath ghosting over pale, sensitive skin and causing him to shudder.

Without waiting for a reply, Ichigo's hands slid down the curve of Hitsugaya's back to cup his bottom, pulling him up into his arms. Hitsugaya's eyes widened and he gasped just as Ichigo's lips smothered his own, his slender legs wrapping around Ichigo's waist as strong arms lifted him up.

Ichigo's tongue thrust past Hitsugaya's parted, pink lips, delving into the sweet recesses of his mouth. One arm was under Hitsugaya's pert bottom, the other on his back, both supporting his light weight. Hitsugaya's dainty hands fisted in the vibrant, unruly orange mop of hair and he shyly touched the invading tongue with the tip of his own.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss, drowning in the sweetness of his little yukihime. Hitsugaya's fists pulled on Ichigo's hair as he smashed their lips together forcefully, giving as good as he got.

The ryoka stole the air from the taichou's lungs and made him go lightheaded and dizzy from lack of oxygen. Hitsugaya couldn't whimper or make any noises. He shuddered, pushing on the strawberry's broad shoulders, but Ichigo only held him tighter. Unable to breath and feeling like he was starting to spin, the baby dragon bit down lightly on Ichigo's lips, causing the startled man to jerk away.

"Itai! What was that for?" Ichigo's cheeks were pink and his breathing hard, but Hitsugaya's entire face was bright red bordering purple and his slim chest hitched with slightly wheezing pants. He glared at his boyfriend.

"I couldn't breathe, you idiot!" Ichigo ignored the aqua glare with an amused chuckle.

"So, you're saying I literally stole your breath away?" Ichigo grinned with manly pride.

"Blockhead!" Hitsugaya recovered enough to snarl.

Ichigo's grin faded. "So…so, what do you think of mistletoe now?"

Hitsugaya tilted his head back, staring up at the offending plants that hung there ever-so-innocently. "It's still stupid. You always kiss me without a damn plant above us."

Ichigo sighed. "You don't have a romantic bone in your little body. Passion, yes. Romance, no." Cute and cuddly, yes; Hitsugaya was like a fluffy kitten that constantly hissed and clawed. Cute but dangerous.

Hitsugaya snorted and crinkled his pert little nose. "You're stupid and romantic enough for the both of us."

Ichigo stared at the adorable face, and, unable to help himself, kissed the tip of the tiny taichou's nose. Hitsugaya scowled in response, leaning back. His boyfriend's arms tightened protectively around him; Hitsugaya laid his head on Ichigo's shoulder while Ichigo grinned sappily and cuddled him close.

"You like it, Shiro-chan. You just don't want to admit it." He mumbled into Hitsugaya's hair as he stole a kiss on his temple.

Hitsugaya snorted softly and retorted with the most insulting thing he could think of. "You're as stupid as Matsumoto."

Ichigo just smiled into the fluffy, thick thatch of snowy hair and stroked Hitsugaya's supple back.

OWARI

This seems like an abrupt ending, and could be extended into a lemon, but I just wrote one of those and I'm kind of lemoned out. However, if you would like a lemon, keep an eye out for two fics on aff(dot)com: I have two IchiHitsu lemon Christmas fics, one written last year and one this year. They are "Not so Silent Night" and "Nice and Naughty".


End file.
